Within a large organization, it may be difficult to keep track of email addresses, telephone numbers, and/or other information associated with employees. To this end, an employee directory may be provided to enable users to search for a profile and/or information associated with a specific employee. However, users sometimes may not know the full name of the employee for whom they seek information. For example, a user may search in the employee directory for an employee with only the first name of the employee.